Baby Troubles
by CharmedLilAngel
Summary: When a new Power of Three is on the horizon, emotions run rampant. How will the sisters react when one of their own makes a huge sacrifice? Chapter 16: Missing and Some Added Help, FINALLY UP! And I mean FINALLY!
1. The Dream

**This is my very first fan fic so, sorry if it's not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or spells/ potions in my story are mine except for the ones I have created.**

**Not much of Paige and Phoebe in this chapter but it will come soon enough!**

Chapter one: The Dream

The clear, crisp light of the looming moon peered through Piper Halliwell's bedroom window. Suffering from visions of a dream or nightmare ran through her half-asleep mind, Piper sat up in a cold sweat. She frantically searched the room for her Whitelighter husband, Leo Wyatt. Discovering that he was nowhere to be found, she cleared her hoarse throat and tried calling for him.

"Leo! Leo! LEO!" She screwed up her face in concentration as she called for him. Suddenly, there was a swirl of white and blue lights that was produced by gathering orbs. When the orbs faded, Piper's husband, Leo, stood at the foot of the bed holding a bundle of blankets that were wrapped around their youngest son, baby Christopher.

"What is it Pi-" He was cut off by the sound of their bedroom door as it swung open. There in the doorway stood Piper's two younger sisters; Paige Matthews Halliwell, the youngest, and Phoebe Halliwell. She was the middle sister of the house.

"What's all the commotion?" Paige asked furrowing her brow in concern.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream, that's all," Piper replied quickly.

"You going to be okay?" asked Phoebe.

"I'll be fine," she snapped. "Leo's here now."

"Good, it sounds like you need more sleep" Paige smirked under her breath. Phoebe nodded as they turned and left.

After they were gone, Leo walked over and sat down next to Piper. "Are you okay? You sounded scared when you called for me."

"Yea. I just need you. I had a horrible dream." She closed her eyes as she tried to recall every detail of the dream. "It must've been about a year from now. I was sitting in the old wicker chair in the conservatory, watching Wyatt and Chris play. Wyatt stood up and walked over to me and asked me if he could hold the baby. Clearly, I could only think of Chris. So I told him that Chris was too big to hold. He crawled onto my lap and laughed. He told me that I was silly and that he didn't mean baby Chris. He meant baby Prue. I was so confused and didn't know what or who he was talking about. I was so lost." Now, Piper was so upset, she was in tears. Leo had laid Chris down and was holding on to Piper.

"It's okay," he assured her. "It was just a dream."

"But Leo, it gets worse. So, still feeling bewildered, I asked Wyatt where she was and he took me over to the old playpen that used to be Chris's. When I looked inside of it, I saw a beautiful baby girl. If anyone could give me answers, it'd be Paige. So I called for her. When she orbed in, I asked her who the baby was and she looked at me like I was an idiot. She laughed and told me that it was Prue, Phoebe's daughter. I told her that I forgot and she orbed out. I lifted the tiny baby out of the playpen and held her when she began to fuss. I got a bottle out of the refrigerator and began to feed her. When she fell asleep, I laid her back in the playpen and took my seat in the wicker chair. I resumed watching Wyatt and Chris play when Zankou, you remember him don't you? Well, he shimmered in. Leo, we vanquished him! I know we did! But he was there, I swear it. Well, he just stood there, laughing for what felt like an eternity. I tried to blow him up, Leo. I really did. But it didn't work. Energy balls appeared in his hand, one after another, killing Wyatt, Chris and at last, baby Prue. T-there w-was nothing I could do. I felt so powerless," Piper stuttered as she began crying on to Leo's shoulder.

"Piper, calm down. It's okay, nothing's going to happen. Now, you know as well as I do that Phoebe's not even pregnant," he said, trying to calm her down.

"B-but Jason flew in from Hong Kong a-and said t-that he might even move here to San Francisco," she stammered.

"Piper, just go back to sleep and don't worry about it anymore."

**A/N: So there it is! My very first chapter of my very first fan fic. Comments will be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Breakfast and Indifferent News

**Thank you to the person who reviewed and keep them coming. **

**And originally, I had Leslie instead of Jason so if I slip up and put Leslie, I apologize!**

**Fanmania: Thanks and I will!**

Chapter Two: Breakfast and Indifferent News

The next morning, everyone was up to an early start. When Phoebe and Jason woke up, Jason said that he would go downstairs and make Phoebe breakfast in bed. Phoebe had been completely overjoyed when Jason said that he was willing to work on their relationship and flew in from Hong Kong to see how things would work. She was hoping that it would all turn out good in the end.

When he made his way downstairs, he was surprised to see Paige sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You're up early," he said smiling.

"Not really," she replied with most of her attention diverted to the television. Jason continued to the kitchen and made Phoebe's breakfast. When he was finished, he took it up to their bedroom but Phoebe wasn't there. He sat it down on the bedside table and figured that she'd return soon enough.

_XoXoXoXoX_

After her explanation in the early hours of the morning, Piper had fallen asleep in the arms of her husband. In her arms was her now awakened son, Chris. After opening her eyes and adjusting them to the light, she now saw that her husband was gone.

"Official Whitelighter business," she muttered to herself. Not that she wasn't happy that the Elders had given Leo his powers back, it was just that she hated having him gone all the time. Granted, she didn't approve of the way that he opted to get them back; sacrificing himself for the sisters by standing in the line of fire from a demon. But the Elders decided that he died for a just cause and that he should have been given a second chance.

All of her other senses kicked in and she sobs coming through her wall from the bathroom next to her room. She lifted Chris off the bed and walked out into the hallway. She walked into the bathroom doorway and saw the source of the tears: a teary-eyed Phoebe that sat on the edge of the bathtub. Frowning, Piper searched the bathroom for the source of Phoebe's tears. Her eyes fell on the woven trash basket that sat beside the counter. On top of all the other trash was a small box that had the letters "E-P-T" in bold print.

"Phoebe…" Piper began, taking a few small steps towards her younger sister. "Are you okay?"

"Piper… I'm… I'm…" She couldn't finish her sentence without breaking into tears. Phoebe knew that she could tell Piper anything. After all, Piper was the all-understanding big sister, right? She had always been there when Phoebe needed her the most. "Pipe, I'm pregnant."

It was something that Piper knew was coming. She closed the bathroom door and took a seat on the toilet lid. Still holding Chris with her right arm, she placed her hand on Phoebe's knee and smiled softly. She briefly thought back to her dream. _I know the dream was terrifying but I'm not the one with the premonitions, right? _She thought to herself.

"Are you going to tell Jason?" she asked.

"I want to but I just don't know how," she responded, stopping the tears.

"Just tell him the truth. I know he'll understand. And if he doesn't, I'll blow him up!" Piper tried to use humor to break the tension and it worked. Phoebe cracked a small smile. "Besides, he was thinking about moving here anyways."

"I'll try. Just don't say anything to Paige, okay? We're supposed to be good role models."

Piper raised two fingers in a mock salute. "Scouts honor! Nothing to worry about." She stood up and gave her sister a warm smile and a rub on the shoulder. She opened the door and headed for the stairs. Before she could start her descent, a warm swirl of white and blue lights appeared before her. Leo was back.

"What did the stuffed shirts have to say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Paige?" he questioned.

"Downstairs, why?" she asked as she followed him down the stairs.

"Don't get mad at me but there's going to be someone else orbing in and out of here," he explained, hoping that Piper wouldn't blow him up.

"What do you mean?" She walked over and gently laid Chris in the playpen. "We don't need anyone else in this house hold! One new addition, and now two!"

Leo looked at her, puzzled. "One new addition?"

She waved her hand to dismiss the issue. "Forget it. Who's the other person that's going to be orbing in and out of here?"

"Yea, about that. The Elders want Kyle to be Paige's new Whitelighter. He'll be here in about ten minutes. That's why I have to talk to her now."

"Brody? You've got to be kidding me! There's no way that this is going to work! Please tell me that you two've talked? Great, that's all we need, another baby and a Whitelighter, none-the-less."

"Yes of course, we talked and he forgives me. Piper… baby? Are you pregnant again?"

"No, but promise not to say anything?" Leo nodded. She leaned close to his ear so she wouldn't be over heard. She whispered, "Phoebe's pregnant."

**A/N: What do you think? Please review!**


	3. The Confrontation and an Arrival

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them and keep them coming!**

**Who-will-change-the-world: Maybe maybe… I pre-wrote this in an old notebook so I know what's going to happen. He he…**

**Nicole812us: Well, this is set after Zankou was vanquished. In chapter two, there's something about how Leo got his powers back. I guess that it really was just a dream. Since this was pre-written, I had picked names for the kid(s).**

Chapter three: The confrontation and an arrival

"What is it sweetheart?" Jason asked as the tear stained Phoebe came into the bedroom. She walked over and sat down on the bed across from him. He pointed at the tray of food, "I made you breakfast."

"Tanks for the offer but I'm not all that hungry. We need to talk," she told him quietly.

"About what?"

"Jason, are you planning on staying here in San Francisco or are you going to go back to Hong Kong?"

"Phoebe, why are you asking me this? I plan to move here and live a beautiful life, here, with you. Someday if we have kids, I want them to grow up with all of this beauty around them. And I know that you can't be too far away from your sisters." After Phoebe and Jason first met and dated for a while, Phoebe had told him about the fact that her and her sisters were witches. At first, he hadn't taken it too well and moved away to Hong Kong. He had decided to give Phoebe a second chance and figured that he would have to adapt to the fact that she was a witch. He also knew that if they ever had a child, that that child would have a good chance of being a witch. Little did he know that his future daughter would combine with other witches and be one of the many powerful witches of the Halliwell lineage.

Phoebe's expression changed to a more relaxed one. "Jason, I'm so happy that you understand that we need to raise our child here, around its family and everything. That is why I really want you to stay here."

"But sweetie, that's in the future, not now."

"No Jason, it is now. I… I'm…" she just couldn't get it out.

"What is it Phoebe?"

"I'm pregnant." She couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Phoebe," he whispered as he pulled her close. "I love you so much."

_XoXoXoXoX_

"What do you mean, Kyle's going to be my Whitelighter?" Paige asked Leo excitedly. "Why have the Elders had this sudden change of heart?" She paused as a frown crossed her face. "They do know that we are still in love right?"

Seeing the hopeful expression on her face, Leo hated to be the one to dash her hopes. "I'm assuming that they don't. I was told to inform you and that's just what I did. I don't want anymore trouble with them 'Up There.' They did mention that they want to discourage any relationships between you two that would affect the way you perform your duties. If one innocent is lost, they will take him away… _forever_. Besides, I figured that you want this more than anything."

"I do," she said fixing her eyes on the floor. "But they aren't thinking clearly, I mean I want it in all but it's not smart on their part."

"Yea," Piper put it. "After many months, no… years even, they _finally_ let Leo and I get married.

"But," Paige reminded her. "I am half-Whitelighter, so circumstances might be just a little bit different."

"You do have a point but don't forget that you can't let your love stand in the way of either of you saving innocents," Leo said.

At that, there was the warm swirl of white and blue lights produced by gathering orbs. When the orbs faded, Kyle Brody, and ex-FBI agent, stood before the three. Paige's face lit up as she stood and embraced him in a hug..

"I missed you," she said blinking back her tears of joy. Once she released him, Kyle turned to Leo who was standing next to Piper. He held out his hand for Leo to shake.

"Hey you old Avatar," he joked as Leo shook his hand. Kyle was referring to, of course, the Avatars: A force that had prompted to push a utopia upon Leo and the sisters by guilting Leo into joining them. He agreed, thinking that it would be in the interest of the Greater Good. How wrong he was. Thinking that the Avatars had killed his parents, Kyle had researched them since as long as he could remember. Despite that fact that that theory was proven false (Celerity Demons had actually killed his parents) he still thought of the Avatars as a threat. That was true. When he attempted to vanquish one of them, Beta, she killed him in the process. Once he died, his soul was passed onto the Elders, who decided that he died for a just cause and made him a Whitelighter. After the Avatars were gone and Leo had gone through his whole mortal phase, he and Kyle made amends and Kyle was more than happy to be helping out the family.

Piper still had not forgiven Kyle for the numerous attempts that he had made to kill, or more realistically, vanquish her husband. Granted, he did end up being right, but still, his actions were inexcusable in her mind. Even though he was a Whitelighter, Piper now eyed him with caution and curiosity looming in the back of her mind. He had neglected to greet her or even acknowledge the fact that she even existed. That, she figured, was done on purpose.

**A/N: So what did you think? Comments are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Heart Broken Lover and a Bat

**Thanks for the review. I really like them so keep them coming.**

**Shadi'sLover: Thanks, you're a Kyle lover too eh?**

**Who-will-change-the-world: Yea but it was something to go on. But you have to admit, they never got along too well in the show… And thanks, I was a little freaked out when my writing style wasn't like everyone else's. I thought I was doing something wrong.**

**And I'm sorry, this is a really long chapter…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Four: Heart Broken Lover and a Bat

For the remainder of the day, Phoebe decided that it would be best if she stayed up in her room. She didn't really want to converse with her sisters or anyone else, for that matter. She let out a large yawn and looked at the book that lay open in her lap. Due to the overwhelmingly long day that she had experienced, she decided to go to bed early. She figured that Jason wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. Since he had come back, he had been swamped with a lot of things at the Bay Mirror. After slipping into some comfortable pajamas, she turned out the light and fell into a slumber.

_XoXoXoXoX_

Phoebe was standing at the podium on which the Book of Shadows lay open. Flipping through the pages, carefully looking over the information on each page, she was startled by an appearing form. She looked up to see her ex-husband, Cole Turner, who was smiling seamlessly at her. Even after all he had put her through, some part of her had and always would love him. But now she was with Jason and Cole was in her past.

"Hello Phoebe," he said softly.

"What are you doing here Cole? How is this even possible?" she questioned slowly and softly as a curious frown crossed her face.

"Nevermind that. I know something Paige doesn't know," he taunted as his translucent form began to pace around the attic. That was one thing Cole was good at, unnecessary pacing.

"And what is that?" she somewhat snapped.

"You're pregnant," he replied as he bowed in a teasing manner.

"And how exactly did you come to find that out?"

"Well, word travels quickly in limbo. Or the 'spirit world' or whatever you decide to call it." He would have liked to have used the word 'underworld' but he no longer resided there.

"And…"

"And I just wanted to congratulate you and tell you that even if I'm not the father, I am still very happy for you."

Phoebe was not expecting this at all coming from Cole. She had figured that he was there to say that he was going to use her baby for evil or something. Maybe he had actually turned over a new leaf. "Well, thank you."

_XoXoXoXoX_

Outside of Phoebe's dream world, Jason had arrived and was changing from his work clothes to more comfortable sleeping clothes. He had changed and was putting everything when he heard mumbles coming from Phoebe. He heard things like "Cole," and "thank you." He hadn't quite pieced together what she was dreaming about, when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie," she cooed softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm glad you're here," replied as she wrapped him in a small hug. "It was just a dream, nothing to worry about. It's gone," she whispered with a sigh.

_XoXoXoXoX_

Jason had fallen asleep with Phoebe in his arms, not too soon after her dream. She couldn't return to sleep so she decided that she would go up to the attic in search of answers. When she placed a hand on her bedside table, her body filled with an electric buzz. A vision of the attic appeared in her mind. She saw what appeared to be a vampire standing before her. She snapped out of the vision and pushed it aside. She had more important things to take care of. She continued to the attic. Once there, she headed directly to the Book of Shadows. She began leafing through the pages in search of a spell that could summon a ghost or soul. This could prove to be a difficult task due to the fact that the Halliwell ancestors were always relocating the information and transferring it to different pages. After several minutes of searching, she finally found the spell that she was looking for. She traced her finger down the tattered and worn page as she read through the list of items she would need to get the appropriate effects of the spell. She went over to the trunk where her and her sisters kept all of the magical ritual equipment and pulled out five white candles.

She placed them in a large circle around her. One by one, she went around and lit the flame to each candle. She shadows cast by the other flames danced wildly along the walls. Phoebe took her position behind the podium and placed her hands on either side of it. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and sighed. She really wanted to see Cole again; she just hoped that it was on good terms. Before she began, she walked over and opened the window in the back of the room so it would cool down. Even though she was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top, a pair of thin blue pajama pants with clouds on them and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was sweating more than any normal person should. That was probably due to nerves.

She yawned and stretched as she turned to go back to the podium when a tiny bat flew in the window and landed on the floral couch that rested a few feet from the door. Phoebe walked over to with her hands cupped. She had intended on picking it up and putting it back out the window. "Come here little guy," she said quietly. Before she could get within two feet of the couch, the small bat glowed red and enlarged and changed into the shape of a man who sat with his right foot resting on his left knee.

_A vampire no doubt_ she thought as she rolled her eyes. The vampire, dressed in all black which wasn't unusual from the normal vampire garb, looked up and smiled at Phoebe.

"Hello, Ms. Halliwell," he said, his vibrant green eyes narrowing in on her.

"Don't you think that it's way too early in the morning to be doing this?" She looked at the clock on one of the end tables. "After all, it is two 'o clock in the morning."

"But you are still up and it appears that I have interrupted something." He noted as he motioned towards the candles.

"Yea, well, that's none of your business what I am doing now is it?" she snapped as she shot him daggers out of her eyes. _ If looks were flaming daggers, he'd be rolling on the ground in flames_ she thought.

"Well, if it something of great importance, I will wait to torment you until you are done."

"Torment me? My sisters will come up here and help me vanquish your sorry ass!"

"Not if I do this," he sneered as a symbol that looked like a spade appeared on the back of his hand. It glowed red as the same symbol appeared in the door way that led out into the hallway. The door itself magically slammed itself against the wall with tremendous force.

"My sisters will hear that!"

"No, no, no, my dear Phoebe. For I have just magically soundproofed and shielded the door itself. The soundproofing charm affects the whole attic." He raised his hand with the spade side toward Phoebe as she inspected the symbol.

"You won't hurt me, I'll kill you first. See that cabinet over there? The one stocked full of potions? I'm sure I can find one just for you. Now are you still going to kill me?"

"Oh Phoebe. You amuse me. I'm not going to kill you, not until I've had my fun with you. And believe me that could go on all night. And by the way, the name's Alucard." A sickening grin twisted its way onto his face.

"Just leave," she said through her teeth.

"No, see all of my other optional playthings are asleep. But not you, Phoebe, you're still here. Oh, and just so you know, Cole says 'hi.'"

A pain twinged at the bottom of her heart. She knew that her dream was just that; a dream. But she also knew that this… this thing had probably been in contact with Cole. "Don't… talk… about… Cole… in… this… house," she grunted through clenched teeth as her voice filled with pain. Her head was bowed but she glared at Alucard just under her scowling eyebrows.

He simply chuckled. "Did I touch a nerve? Oh, romance is such a bitter-sweet wine. You fall in love with a bad boy who hurts you time after time but loves you so much, he would alter reality to be with you."

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. Her fists became balled up as she blinked back the tears that formed at the mere thought of Cole.

"A love so great that his torture in Hell is not to be able to be with you. And to him, that is worse than being soaked in hot lava."

"I loved him and he loved me too until you… until evil tore us apart."

**GAH! Sorry that was so long, it was going to be longer but I had to cut it off or people would quit reading… please review! I really want to know what you all think of it!**


	5. Struggle and a Sixth Sense

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Fanmania: Yup yup. I liked both Cole and Jason so I had to figure out a way to incorporate them both.**

Chapter 5: Struggle and a Sixth Sense

Phoebe was now so over whelmed with anger, grief, sadness and rage that it felt as though she were carrying the world on her shoulders. Her knees began to buckle as she fell to the floor on them.

"Your mortality shows itself oh, Charmed One. I guess you are the weakest link in the chain after all."

"No. Love and loss are not weaknesses. They combine to create a great strength." She rose to her feet and wiped her tears away. "If I can't talk to you, I know someone who can try." She closed her eyes and briefly prayed that her plan would work.

"_Hear these words_

_Hear this cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide."_

The candles flickered for a split second. When the flames ceased to move, the translucent form of a bewildered Cole stood looking around the room. A look of relief crossed his face as her realized where he was. His eyes quickly darted from Alucard to Phoebe, where he smiled, and back to Alucard again.

"You," he commented grimly as he stared him in the face. A look of disgust registered on his face.

"Yes, me," he scoffed in response as he began to slowly walk circles around Phoebe and Cole.

"Phoebe," Cole said as his voice softened.

As her eyes began to water, she looked up and softly, "Cole, thank you for coming."

"I would do anything for you. I'd even go to hell and back, so to speak. You know that I will always love you with all of my heart."

Phoebe cleared her throat and looked Cole in the eyes. "No, Cole. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't love you." She winced as what she had just said sunk in. Deep, down some part of her still did love him. It was one of the biggest lies she had ever told. But, she was with Jason now. No more reminiscing over old memories with Cole. All the demons they'd vanquished together, all the great time's they'd had, everything they had conquered. No, he went back to evil and back to being a demon. She knew that he had done that for her and her sisters; simply for the fact that they would have more power for other demons. But he was drawn back to the side of evil and she had lost all hope. He was vanquished and banished to the spirit plane.

"Phoebe, do you know how much it hurts me to hear you say that?" Cole asked as his voice shook.

"As much as it hurts me to say it?" she questioned under her breath. Tears stung at the back of her eyes as she tried to blink them back.

"Enough of this silly reunion!" Alucard cried as he held up his hands in resolution. "Time to get down to business. Ah, Cole, nice to see you again!"

"Shut it you insufferable little…" Cole chided.

"Little what?" Alucard mimicked. "What are you going to do Mister 'I used to be big and bad'? Nothing. Nothing at all. As a matter of fact, that's all you can do. You are merely just another toy for me to play with. First, I'll mess with your heads. Then I'll screw with your thoughts and minds and last, I'll finally banish every figment of your existences."

"Leave."

"But why when I can have all the fun in the world with you two?" His grin was one that made a huge imprint in the back of Phoebe's mind.

"Alucard, I've had all that I can take from you. I'm not going to stand by and watch you harm the people I love." Cole glared as determination overtook his voice.

With that remark, her heart painfully twisted into something that was spiraling out of control. It hurt her to hear these things not because she didn't want to hear them but because Cole still loved her. Did Cole know what he did in her dream? Did she love him back?

_XoXoXoXoX_

On the second floor, in Phoebe's bedroom, Jason sat straight up in worry as a deepening pain grew in his chest. He searched the room for any sign of Phoebe. When he couldn't find her, his heart skipped a beat. He sat and quietly listened for the sound of the TV downstairs or mixing noises coming from the kitchen or anything. Silence met with him. _ Something isn't right_ he thought. He decided to venture around the house in search of Phoebe. If she was in pain of any kind, he would have to find her and help her through it. He headed to the attic since it was closest. He trekked up the stairs where he could see the open door. He could tell that Phoebe was not alone because of the shadows that were cast by the candles. When he got to the top, he saw the three figures. One was woman and the other two, men. He knew that Phoebe was there but did not recognize the two men.

Seeing that she appeared to be in pain, Jason began to rush into the attic. When he tried to step in the doorway, a force of which he could not see threw him back a few feet, accompanied by a loud shocking sound.

Hearing this bone chilling sound, Phoebe ran to the doorway but was smart enough not to try to exit. "Jason!" she cried. It was no use. He couldn't hear her. He crawled to the doorway and sadly looked at Phoebe.

"Who is that?" Cole and Alucard demanded in unison.

"Jason," she said as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Why is he here?" Alucard asked.

"He lives here," she momentarily paused, "With me."

"Are you kidding me!" Cole said outraged.

"No," he replied as she held her arm by the elbow. "Please, both of you," she begged. "Just leave. I shouldn't have even summoned you Cole."

"Fine," the said together.

"I'll be back, that's a promise." Alucard threatened. The symbol on the back of his hand glowed once more and he was gone.

"Goodbye, Phoebe," Cole whispered.

"It's not goodbye Cole. It's I'll see you later," she responded, crying. Then, Cole simply faded away.

Phoebe fell to the floor in a crying heap. Jason threw a small piece of wood into the attic doorway to make sure that force field was gone. Successfully, the wood sailed cleanly through the air and landed in the attic. He rushed in and cradled the distraught Phoebe in his arms.

"H-how did you know t-that I was up here?" she asked through her sobs.

"I felt your pain."


	6. The Truth and an Unwelcome Visitor

**Thanks for the review! The reviews help me out a lot!**

**Fanmania: Thanks and will do!**

**This is the first of two major time lapses, sorry about this but I wanted to speed the process along.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter six: The Truth and an Unwelcome Visitor

Four months had passed in rapid succession. Phoebe had not told Paige about her pregnancy and it was just getting to the point where she could hide it no more. But then again, it mostly looked as if she were just gaining weight.

As expected, Kyle and Paige gad fallen in love but had refused to let one innocent die because of their love. But, what else was to have been expected?

Phoebe traipsed down the stairs where she saw Paige happily eating a pint of ice cream. Piper sat lazily stretched out in the couch parallel to Paige.

"Boy, we must be hungry today," Phoebe mused. "That's your what? Second pint of ice cream?"

"So, I'm not the pudgy one, now am I?" Paige retorted.

Hearing this, the realization that Phoebe had not yet told Paige was like a hard smack in the face for Piper. "Phoebe!" she said half agitated, "You… me… kitchen… NOW!"

Phoebe looked sheepishly in her older sister's direction and followed. Once in the kitchen, Phoebe spoke first. "Pipe, I'm sorry. I know I haven't told her yet because…" she paused trying to think of a good excuse. "We're supposed to be good role models!"

"Nice try," Piper snapped. "You used that one already."

"Oh, yea," she remembered frowning.

"You have to tell her! She needs to know!"

"Fine," she huffed as she turned and walked into the living room. Piper followed her, keeping her distance.

"Um… Paige, we have to talk," Phoebe said softly but modestly.

"About what?" Paige was no longer focused on her ice cream but instead was staring at Phoebe.

_Whoa!_ Phoebe thought. _Severe De Ja Vu!_ "Well…" her voice began to trail as a flash of red light surged through the room. There stood Alucard.

"No, not again!" Phoebe cried.

"Again?" Piper and Paige asked simultaneously.

"We meet again I see. Ms. Phoebe how are you? It's been quite a while." His voice reminded Phoebe of their last encounter four months ago.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"You know him?" Piper asked, frowning.

"Alas, yes actually," Alucard answered before Phoebe could even open her mouth. "We're shall we say, old friends."

"Ha!" Phoebe yelped. "More like old enemies."

"So where are your dear friends Cole and oh… what _is _his name? Oh yes! Jason?"

"He knows Cole?" Paige asked, concerned.

"He knows _Jason?_" Piper spat. "That can't be a good thing. Because if he knows about Jason, that means that the whole Underworld does and that is definitely not a good thing."

"No, no one will harm the mortal. I'm here for you three." He replied casually.

"He knows Cole?" Paige asked again.

"Yes," he said annoyed as he turned on her. "Yes, I know the former demon Belthazor or _Cole_ as you call him."

"So what? Are you here to 'toy' with me again?" Phoebe sneered.

"How dare you mock me!" he yelled, outraged. A small energy ball formed in his hand. Before any of the sisters could react, it shot out of his hand and straight for Phoebe. It hit her squarely in the chest and sent her into a wall. There was another surge of red light and Alucard was gone.

"Phoebe!" Piper and Paige cried at once. Phoebe lay in the spot she had landed in, motionless.

"No!" Piper wailed as she fell to her knees to cradle her fallen sister. She held her head in her lap as she absently ran her fingers through her hair. Tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks.

Paige was sitting on the couch closest to Piper and the lifeless Phoebe. She held her head in her hands and wept. "I should have been able to save her. I could have orbed the energy ball away. I could have saved her."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short… It's not that I didn't like Phoebes… you'll just have to read the next chapter, so I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	7. The Big 'Bomb'

**A/N: This chapter will be a little better. I was going to put a whole other thing in with this chapter but I think I'll save it for chapter 8.**

**Fanmania: You don't have to worry, I couldn't be that cruel…**

Chapter 7: The Big 'Bomb'

Leo stood outside of the council room "Up There." Their meeting had just been adjourned but the Elders requested that everyone stick around for a little in case more information came up. About five feet away from him, there was a group of Elders that stood conversing amongst themselves. Something in the back of his mind nagged at his Whitelighter senses but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He began to walk over to the group of Elders to ask them if he could check on the sisters.

Kyle, who had also been called to the meeting, saw the pained look on Leo's face as he went to the Elders. He slowly walked behind him.

When he had walked about three of the five feet, Leo felt an enormous surge of pain circulate throughout the entirety of his body. He automatically doubled over from the pain. The group of Elders saw what was happening and rushed by his side. One of the two women knelt beside him.

"Leo? Leo, are you okay? Leo?" She asked.

"I need to go," he said through gritted teeth. "One of the sisters is in pain."

"It's not Paige," Kyle said, stepping in. "But I would still like to go with him. Paige may not be in physical pain but she is in emotional pain, I can sense it."

"Fine, both of you go!" Mariah, the other woman Elder instructed as the two men orbed out.

_XoXoXoXoX_

Sitting at his desk, Jason looked over the list of things that he had completed. He called Elise and told her that when the evening edition was out, she could have the rest of the night off. One of the younger inters that was helping him around the office popped his head in the doorway.

"Anything else you want me to do?" he asked.

"Nope. You've done all that I can ask—" Jason stopped as an overwhelming pain sprouted in his chest. He put a hand to his chest and took long ragged breaths.

"Is everything okay boss?" the intern questioned.

"Call the valet and tell them to have my car waiting for me by the time I get down there," Jason instructed. _Phoebe_ he thought, worried.

_XoXoXoXoX_

When Leo and Kyle orbed in, they were surprised, yet overcome with sadness to see Piper and Paige sitting next to each other, a lifeless Phoebe in front of them. The front door burst open and Jason came stumbling through it.

"Where's Phoebe?" he demanded. Leo and Kyle solemnly looked from Jason to Piper and Paige. Jason could see a pair of feet in front of Paige. He also heard both of them crying. "What h-happened?" he asked.

"We don't know," Kyle said. "They won't talk to either of us."

"Is she…?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't know. I can't sense her. I mean I can but it's a very weak connection," Leo explained.

Piper and Paige were now holding each other with one arm and cradling their fallen sister with the other. Suddenly, Piper broke. "Damn you!" she screamed at the ceiling and the forces beyond it. "You can't take another sister from me! You can't! So what, are you just going to tell me that I have another half-sister out there just waiting for me to find her!"

The moment Piper shouted this, Paige winced. She knew that Piper wasn't ungrateful for her, it was just that she was intensely angry.

"Try sensing her again," a hysteric Jason prodded.

"It's still the same," Leo replied after a moment of concentration. Something didn't feel right about his ability to sense Phoebe. He now focused on sensing Piper. He got the same type of connection as he did with Phoebe. There was one flaw in all of this. Clearly, Piper wasn't even close to being dead. Trying Paige, he found himself 0-for-three. He had an idea.

"Jason, I need you to read this spell," he instructed as he jotted something down on a piece of paper.

"But he's not even a witch," Kyle stated, frowning.

"He doesn't have to be to read _this_ spell," Leo responded, thrusting the paper into Jason's hand. Jason looked at him, uneasy. "Trust me," Leo said firmly. Jason nodded and began to read.

"_As a mortal, I may be_

_Guide me the powers that be_

_Show me now, let me see_

_The forces that surround these three"_

There was a flash of white light that formed over the sisters. It clouded around them for a minute and then dispersed. A glowing greed dome pulsated around the trio. Leo had seen what he needed to see. He orbed away, momentarily and returned, a red potion in hand. He threw the potion at the dome and it faded. Leo closed his eyes and tried once more to sense Phoebe. The force from her hit him harder than he had expected.

"She's sleeping!" He said laughing. "She's _sleeping._"

As if on cue, Phoebe coughed and opened her eyes. The first sight she took in was the angry, once crying faces of her sisters. "What's going on?" she asked, sitting up.

"What going on?" Piper spat. "What's going on is that we thought you were dead and we've been shedding tears over your _sleeping_ body. That's what going on!"

Phoebe scratched her head. "Sorry. That wasn't just any energy ball. I mean, yea, it hurt but it like put me to sleep."

"And it somehow put an energy barrier around you," Leo added.

"Wait a minute—"Piper said as something occurred to her. "You said that when it hit you, it hurt right?"

"Right," Phoebe replied, rubbing her chest. She had a sheepish feeling that she knew where Piper was going with this.

"But you're not hurt," Paige said slowly.

"And I think I know why," Piper said, mimicking Phoebe's thoughts. "And I think that Paige should too."

Leo, Kyle and the relieved Jason took this as their cue to leave. You didn't want to be anywhere near when the Charmed Ones were headed into a dangerous discussion. They turned and headed toward the attic where they could avoid the bomb that was about to explode in the living room.

"Paige," Phoebe started. "For the past three months, I haven't exactly been honest with you." She felt so guilty, she was unable to look her sister in the eye.

Paige placed a finger under Phoebe's chin and lifted her head so that she no other option but to look Paige in the eye. "It's okay. I already know," she said softly.

Piper looked from one sister to the other as confusion set in.

"But how?" Phoebe frowned.

"Let's just say that a little bird told me."

Phoebe turned and glared at Piper. "Piper!"

"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't say a word, I swear!" she protested.

"No, no, it wasn't her!" Paige assured her.

"Then who—" Phoebe was cut off by Paige's wave of hand.

"Don't worry about it." She stood up and brushed off her pants. Two gruff looking demons shimmered in behind her.

"Paige!" Piper and Phoebe shouted, pointing at the demons.

"Piper, blow them up!" Paige instructed. Piper responded, blowing up one of them. When she tried for the other one, he shimmered out, causing her to blow up and end table.

"Crap!" she muttered.

_XoXoXoXoX_

Hearing the loud crashing noise, Jason smiled. "I guess bombs really do go off." The three laughed and then realized the severity of the situation.

"We need to go downstairs," Kyle insisted.

Leo walked over to that cabinet full of potions and grabbed a handful of them, hoping that at least one would work. He handed two to both of them and kept two from himself. "Throw them at any sight of demons."


	8. Shopping, a Charge, and a Stone

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I don't know if this chapter is going to be long or short, I still haven't decided. If I make it long, there's an awesome twist coming up… If not, you'll just have to wait until chapter nine, I think it is. Oh, and I had Simple Plan on the brain when I came up with the innocent's name so sorry.**

**Fanmania: Yea, I don't know where that originally came from but it just came out that way… If you can tell, I'm not that big of a Kyle fan.**

Chapter 8: Shopping, a Charge and a Stone

"What happened down here?" Leo asked as he stood at the landing at the bottom of the stairs. "Was the conversation _really_ that bad?"

"No, just demons," Piper sighed, "and all that means for me is another fifty bucks to replace an end table. I should just consider buying the cheap stuff."

"Now, why would you do that?" Phoebe asked, stifling a laugh. Piper glared at her in response.

"Okay. Leo, would you be a real sweetheart and clean this up while we go out looking for a replacement?" Paige asked. Seeing Kyle let off a smug look, she added, "You can help."

"You can help too," Phoebe told Jason. "Now, off we go! C'mon. Piper, you're driving. I don't trust our driving skills. Not today anyways."

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Paige protested as she rounded on her sister.

"Hey, ladies, no need to argue," Piper said calmly. She was used to being the mediator. She had had plenty of practice when she was the middle sister and Prue was alive. Prue and Phoebe never got along when they were kids. Or when Phoebe first came back from New York; the night they discovered their powers.

"Fine," Paige sighed.

"Fine," Phoebe agreed.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Ooh, I like that one!" Paige exclaimed, pointing to a silvery-white end table.

"We want one that matches the rest of the furniture," Piper reminded her.

"Oh right."

"Look at that one! It's like an exact replica!" Phoebe said, running over to the table. She looked at the price tag. "And ok! It's on sale!"

"Something I can work with and doesn't cost me an arm and a leg," Piper said smiling. "Phoebe, go get the stock boy and ask him if he'll help us to get this paid for and out of here."

"Can-do!" she replied, walking off. She found the nearest stock boy, explained the situation and that her and her sisters needed his help. He nodded and began to walk past her. He brushed by her, touching her arm. Her head snapped back as a vision hit her.

_A dark alley filled her mind. The stock boy was walking alone. Of course… Something with red blisters covering its body appeared before him. A demon. "Give me the stone!" He demanded. The stock boy refused. The demon raised its hand and shot out an energy ball, killing the stock boy._

Suddenly, the store was in Phoebe's line of sight again. The stock boy was holding onto her arm.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure." He eyed her cautiously. "Since it's not my department, I'll get someone who can help."

"Thanks," she replied as she hurried back to her sisters.

"What took you so long?" Paige asked.

"I had a vision," she replied.

"Of what?" Piper asked.

"The other stock boy. He gets attacked later. In the alley by Thirteenth Street."

"Well, after we get this loaded, looks like we're going on a demon hunt!" Piper sneered sarcastically.

"Hurrah, hurrah!" Paige made a lame attempt at a joke. "So where is this stock boy anyway?"

"I don't know," Phoebe replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Piper frowned. "Well, let's go pay for this," she pointed to the table that was now on a dolly," and wait in the alley near Thirteenth Street."

_XoXoXoXoX_

"This stinks," Paige whined. "Literally."

"I know but we don't have much of a choice," Piper commented. "It's an open alley and the only thing to hide behind is this dumpster."

"Think of it this way, Paige," Phoebe said. "At least we're not _in_ it."

"You've got a good point," Paige agreed.

"Shh. I think I hear voices." As if on cue, the stock boy had appeared from the left followed by a bluish trail. The red blistered demon shimmered in front of him.

"Hey!" Paige exclaimed in a whisper. "That's my charge, Sebastien!"

"What's he doing making deals with demons?" Piper asked.

"I don't think that he's making a deal. I think that the demon's trying to take something from him," Phoebe noted.

"Give me the stone boy!" The demon demanded.

"No!" he protested. "If you get any trace of this stone, it will be the powers it possesses." The demon raised its hand and conjured a fireball.

"No!" Piper yelled, stepping out from behind the dumpster. She raised her hands and blew up the demon. Paige and Phoebe made themselves visible. Paige made her way over to Sebastien.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Paige! I sure am glad to see you!" His voice was thick with a Canadian accent. "I'm fine. He was just after this." He took out a stone that was shaped like a spade.

"Where did you get that?" Phoebe asked, curiosity overcoming her.

"It's been in my family for generations. It was supposed to be used to brand a vampire named-"

"Alucard," Phoebe finished for him.

"Right, but he reversed its effects. It was supposed to contain his powers so that he could no longer cause pain and suffering. And instead of doing that, he reversed it, causing him to harness and unleash even greater powers."

"Just by chance, did you brand him on the hand?"

"Yes. But how do you know all of this um… sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Phoebe. I'm Paige's sister. Let's just say that I've experienced it first hand."

"You mean that you've come face-to-face with him and you're still alive?" He was amazed.

"Evidently," she replied blankly.

"Do you think that any other demons will come after you for the stone?" Paige asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure they will."

"I think we should take him home with us," Piper spoke up. "He'll be safe there."

"I agree," Phoebe said, firmly.

"Okay then. Ticket for four for the Halliwell Manor, coming up!" Paige smiled as she began to Sebastien and Piper's arms. Piper held Phoebe's hand in her own when Sebastien paused.

"Wait a minute," he said frowning.

"What is it?" Paige asked, concerned.

"You're _the_ Halliwell sisters?" Each of the sisters looked from one to another.

"Last time we checked we were," Phoebe commented.

"Wow. I'm going to the home of the three hottest, most powerful, but-kicking babes in the universe. How much better can it get?"

"I know how it can get worse." Piper smiled.

"That's not possible."

"We're all taken."


	9. Cole and Paige's Secret

**A/N: Woot! I really like this next chapter. I think most of you will too. This is the chapter with the big twist I was talking about. Well, not necessarily a twist but a really awesome event. And so sorry that this is going to be long…**

**Blissful Lyss Turner 72**** It's not that I like or dislike Phoebe; it's just the way the story played out. If you like Cole, you'll really like this chapter. I like both Jason and Cole so I tried to put them both in the story. I have to keep Kyle due to the fact that he has a major part in the story line. But I think that you'll understand why in this chapter. I don't like him that much either but I figured that he was the best choice for a love interest for Paige for this story.**

**Who-Will-Change-The-World: Yea, I liked that too! It just seemed right to have Piper say it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9: Cole and Paige's Secret

Back at the Manor, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Jason, Kyle, and Sebastien stood in the attic, looking through the Book for any sign of Alucard. Chris had decided to be fussy at that particular point in time so Piper had him too. So far, nothing big had come to their attention. Phoebe took a look at the several people who stood crowded around her.

"Okay guys, claustrophobic sister here. Could you all just take one huge step back?" She turned to Piper. "Except for him. Let me hold him," she said with a smile as she took Chris from Piper's arms. "Are you going to help your Auntie Phoebe?" she asked with a goofy smile. Chris let out a small laugh.

"Have you tried to look for the stone?" Sebastien suggested.

"That's a good idea Seb," Paige commented.

"A ha!" Phoebe exclaimed as she found a page that had a picture of the stone on it. "O'Sirius's Stone," she read aloud. "Once used to contain powers of demons by the Bouvier Clan. The powers of the stone were reversed by a vampire named Alucard." She stopped. "Well, I could have found that much on Google.

"Well, I say that we put protection spell on the house," Piper started as she yawned and looked at the clock. It was almost eleven 'o clock. "And we can take care of it all in the morning."

"Fine by me," Paige agreed.

"I'll go home tonight and if you need me, Paige can come and get me," Sebastien said, stifling a yawn.

"Alright, just be on the look out for demons," Paige warned.

"I will, thanks, mom," he replied smiling as Paige took him by the arm and orbed them out. In a matter of minutes, Paige re-appeared in the attic.

"Well," Piper yawned, "We're off to bed."

Paige smiled. "Goodnight. I want to stay up here for a little longer."

"Okay!" Phoebe replied in a chipper tone that shouldn't be used when it's eleven thirty at night. "See you in the morning. Love you." She lightly kissed Paige's forehead and left the room.

Once they were gone, Paige walked over to the Book of Shadows. She knew exactly which page she was looking for. Once she found it, she did what it instructed and took her place at the podium.

"_Hear these words_

_Hear this cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide."_

Just as before, the light in the room flickered. When it returned to its unfazed state, the translucent form of a tall man with jet black hair stood with his hands held behind his back. The man was Cole Turner.

"Hello again, Paige," he said smiling.

"Cole," she acknowledged.

"You know, out of you and Piper, I would have pegged Piper as the one to come and ask me for help. Considering the help I gave her when she almost died. If not for me, she would have died; Leo wouldn't know who you are. Therefore he wouldn't have got his wings clipped, sacrificed his mortal self and become a Whitelighter again. But he did and the Elders restored his wings. So I helped Piper maintain her true love. But if I recall correctly, you _hated_ me. You almost seemed happy to vanquish me. But now, here you are.

"This is my what? Second time here with you and my third time all together? So why did you summon me the first time?"

"Well," she started, "First off, I did hate you. Then I found out what you did for Piper and Leo. And I figured if you were willing to do that to help Phoebe, you would be happy to help her understand that she can have a happy, child-filled life without you. You did most of the work though. Once you told me through the Oujia Board about her baby, I knew I had to summon you so that you could give her congrats. Even if it was in a dream." She leaned over the podium using her arms to keep herself from slouching.

"Now for my second question, why did you summon me tonight?" He displayed an amused look of interest.

"Simple, I just wanted to thank you for what you did. I couldn't have asked for more. Now, I have a question for you."

"Okay," he replied as he eyed her with curiosity. "Shoot."

"Just how surprised did you have to act when she told you that Jason lived here?" She burst out with laughter.

"I could have acted more surprised but-"

"But what?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Cole I know you. You're not telling me something."

"Well, Paige, if you know me so well, you must certainly know that I wouldn't keep anything from you."

Paige rolled her eyes. "If you don't hide anything, I'm Mary, Queen of Scotts."

"Oh, fine. You know the night three months ago? The night Phoebe summoned me?"

"Yea, and?"

"And we weren't the only ones in here that night. An old friend from the Underworld paid us a visit and , well, let's just say that it wasn't fun."

Paige thought about what Phoebe had said about seeing Alucard again. She was sure that Cole was talking about him. "Cole, what can you tell me about a vampire named Alucard."

Cole bit his lip. He had already said too much. He knew that Alucard could and would send him back to Purgatory and there was no way in Hell that he was willingly going to go back.

"Who?" he asked.

"So you're telling me that you've never heard of him?" Paige knew that Cole, once again, wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Never."

"Then who was that other visitor that you were referring to that showed up that night?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't pull this Cole! You said that someone else was with you that night. Tell me who it was! If not for me, for Phoebe."

"Nice try Paige. Don't even try to play the 'Phoebe guilt trip' card. It's not going to work!"

"No, I'm serious. Did you even think about why I might even be asking you about this 'Alucard' dude?"

Cole stopped pacing and a thoughtful frown crossed his handsome features. "Actually, I hadn't. Why are you asking me about him anyways?"

"One of my charges has the stone that holds the powers of many demons and-"

"And was turned against its owners by-"

"Alucard."

"But that has nothing to do with Phoebe! You lied!"

"No, not at all. I just didn't tell you what he has to do with Phoebe." Paige crossed her arms across her chest as a triumphant smile crossed her lips. "Spill everything you know and I'll tell you what he has to do with Phoebe."

Cole stood silent, contemplating the idea in his mind for a little over two minutes. His gaze fixed on Paige, "Fine, you have a deal."

_XoXoXoXoX_

Paige sat down on the couch in the attic while Cole materialized and sat crossed-legged on the floor. He was ready to tell her all that he knew, but was aggravated that she wouldn't tell him what he had to do with Phoebe. But he figured that if he stuck to his end of the deal, so would she.

"Okay," he started. "One thing I know is that ever since he got the powers he had back, he went on a hunt. Something about 'an easy influence.' I think that he wanted to help recruit someone, someone young, to be the new Source."

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?"

"He wanted the baby. The one you told me about three months ago. _Phoebe's _baby."

"I still don't understand. What do you mean by 'he wanted the baby'?"

"Now for my end of the deal. Alucard attacked Phoebe this-"

"WHAT?" Cole stood, outraged. "Is she hurt?"

"No, thank God. She has the same 'symptoms' if that's what you want to call them, as Piper did. You know the one. Ms. I'm Indestructible. I _know_ you dealt with it with Piper." Cole gave her and innocent look. "I know you remember. When Phoebe turned into a mummy and you two stood up here fighting a no-win battle. Yeah, that one."

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember."

"Now I'm beginning to put it all together. He wants to take the baby so that it'll be an easy influence to evil. Once he gets it on the side of evil, there's no turning back."

It was all beginning to sink in to Cole's thick head. He sat silent for a moment and finally spoke up. "But why not just try to take Wyatt or Chris instead of this unborn child? I just don't understand. Seeing that it's been attempted so many times before, he'd surely find a flaw in all the other plans."

"But that's just it! So many demons have tried it before. They've all failed. They have come to find that those two boys have two aunts that would rather gouge out their own eyes than to see anything happen to them. Even you know that."

"That's it!" Cole exclaimed. "_You and Phoebe_ would do all that for those boys. Maybe Alucard thinks that Piper just can't fill Phoebe's position as an aunt. Just maybe he thinks that she's weaker." Cole stopped at the hurt expression on Paige's face. "I _know_ that she's not weaker. I'm just saying that that might be what he thinks. It's just that she's more used to being put in the 'mother' position. Personally, I think that it more than qualifies her for the 'aunt' position."

Paige realized that he did have a good point. She yawned and looked over at the clock. "Ohmigod! It's almost three in the morning!"

"Time flies when you're having fun," Cole said with a goofy smile.

"You have to be out of here by at least five."

"Why?"

"Just in case Phoebe wakes up early. She's been doing that a lot lately. Mostly because she's been getting sick."

"So did it bug you?"

"Did what bug me?"

"The fact that you knew about Phoebe's secret and she didn't tell you for three whole months?"

"It did at first. But then I realized that she just wanted to preserve the 'Piper and Phoebe are good role models' notion. And I can understand why. I mean, she was used to looking up to Piper and Prue and saw them as good role models. Once Prue died and Piper became the eldest, she's had to take on the role of keeping this family together. My heart is with her, really. And not just because she's my sister but because she needs help too. More now that she's pregnant and Jason's moving in." A small tear rolled down Paige's cheek.

"Well, she's been through a tough time and I think that you and Piper have been helping her in a way that truly shows just how much you do love her. But out of the three of you, I'd expect Phoebe to be the emotional one, not you."

Paige's expression changed quickly form one of sadness to one of anger. "I have not been emotional!" she protested angrily.

"See, you're also in denial. If you're not emotional, then how would you explain that huge mood swing?"

"Um… I don't know. And personally, I don't think that it's any of your business."

"But it is, Paige. How did you go from thanking me and laughing to this? Something's going on that you refuse to inform me of. You said that _I_ was hiding something. Paige, you don't have to lie to me."

"Cole, don't even pull this on me. I'm not hiding anything from you." Subconsciously, she raised her hands and gently placed them on her stomach.

"See you have been lying to me. How long have you been pregnant?"

She looked down at her hands. "Almost three months. Shortly after Kyle became my Whitelighter."

Cole's laughter was cut short by an icy glare from Paige. "Look, I just think that it's funny that you were upset that Phoebe was hiding that she was pregnant from you and _only_ you. But now you're hiding the exact same thing from both her and Piper? Kyle does know right?"

"Of course, I had to tell him."

"And you couldn't tell your sisters? Especially when I helped you to understand Phoebe?"

"Wait a minute; you _knew_ that I was going to be pregnant?"

"Yup. Did you think that I told you about her just because I wanted to be nice?"

"Heaven forbid that Cole Turner actually do something nice."

"Exactly. Or I'd be up there wouldn't I?"

"Good point. So, you think that I should tell them?"

"I know you should. Just humor me with something. Just how do you know that Phoebe gets up every morning at five?"

"Usually, I'm doing the same thing. I hear her coming, flush and orb."

**A/N:Sorry it was so long! I am so devious! Hoped you like it! R&R.**


	10. Love and Panic

**A/N: Last chappie was kinda long therefore, this one is gunna be short. It gives some insight to everyone's feelings and into Sebastien's home life.**

**Fanmania: It just seemed right to have him do it. Plus I couldn't think of anyone better. He just seemed right.**

**Who-will-change-the-world: Well, that's the last we see of him for a while… I don't know yet, I might find another way to bring him back…**

**BlissfulLyssTurner72****: Well, then you wont like the rest of the story… Well, I hope that you do but it's not all about Phoebe… **

Chapter Ten: Love and Panic

Later that morning, Paige leaned over the center island with a cup of coffee in hand. Her third that morning. A half-eaten muffin lay on a plate in front of her. Phoebe happily bounced in, looking way too happy for Paige's taste.

"What's up 'lil sis?" she asked, grinning.

"Nothing. Would you mind?" Paige closed her eyes.

"Mind what?"

"Looking so psychotically perky?" She re-opened her eyes and rolled them. Phoebe simply laughed. "Why are you so happy anyways?"

"This is the first time in four months that I haven't had morning sickness!"

"So we hurried for nothing," Paige mumbled in response. "Easy for you to say."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing. Where's Piper?"

"Right here," Piper said, walking into the kitchen, still in her pajamas. "I need coffee."

"Let me get it for you," Paige offered. "You two sit in the living room. Piper, I'll bring you your coffee."

"Me too please!" Phoebe said hurriedly as Piper ushered her into the living room. Paige got two mugs from the cabinet and filled them with the hot, steaming coffee. She filled hers to the top and carried the three mugs into the living room. She handed Piper and Phoebe theirs and kept hers for herself.

"So why are we in here this early in the morning?" Piper asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Any demon news? I did hear voices in the attic last night. Did you take care of it?"

"Well, not necessarily demon news…" she paused. That subject was best left untouched. She didn't want to tell them more than she already had to let alone anything about Cole. "I took care of it."

"Then what is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something very serious. Something's been going on that I haven't been completely truthful about."

"Is this about the toilet?" Phoebe asked with seriousness in her voice. Paige laughed quietly. "No, I'm serious. Every morning when I get up to get this crappy morning stuff over with, the toilet's always running. It gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that this has something to do with that. It's usually because I'm in there getting this 'crappy morning stuff' over with as you call it." Paige tensed at the concerned looks that she was getting from her sisters.

"Paige, what aren't you telling us?" Piper asked, slowly.

"Um…Piper, do remember when I said that the Elders were making a huge mistake when they assigned Kyle to me?"

"Yea, but I don't-"

"I knew what was going to happen." Paige finally took a seat between Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe placed her arm around Paige's shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's okay. You can tell us," she reassured her.

"I can't," She began to snivel as she realized how much she had betrayed her sisters.

"Yes, you can. It's okay." Piper too put her arm around her.

"But, I never told you. I don't know why. I guess I just never found the time. I just couldn't tell the truth."

"Tell the truth about what, Paige?" Phoebe was beginning to feel bad and scared at the same time.

"Almost four months ago, after Kyle was assigned to be my Whitelighter, I found out that I… I…" Paige broke into hysterical sobs. She turned to Phoebe. "I'm so sorry. You came clean and now it's time for me to do the same thing. I'm about four months pregnant."

"Oh, hunny," Phoebe said as she wrapped Paige in a hug. "Don't worry, we're not mad at you."

"Not at all." Piper also hugged Paige. "How could we be?"

"Thanks you guys," she replied as she tears stopped. The already fallen ones left small trails down her cheeks. "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem. You didn't get mad at me for not telling you. Why should I get upset with you? But I do have one question. How do you stop fast enough to flush and orb?" Phoebe began to laugh as her sisters joined in.

"It's a trick you have yet to master," Paige joked.

"No, seriously, you remember me when I was pregnant with Chris don't you? I was always getting sick. And when I did-" Piper smiled.

"Nobody stood in your way," Phoebe finished. "I think that we were all too afraid that you'd blow us to smithereens." She scooted down, away from Piper. "And I'm still afraid that if I cross you, you'll blow me up!"

"Hey! If anyone should be scared, it should be me! I'm the one stuck in the house with two moody, pregnant _powerful_ witches. It's a good thing that you two are going to be so close together. I mean Phoebe, you're exactly four months down and Paige, you're what? About a week shy of that?"

They both nodded in response.

"Well," Piper said, grinning from ear to ear. "That's a very good thing."

"Why is that?" Paige asked, interested.

"Yea," Phoebe put in. "Why _is _that?"

"Because. At least I won't have to put up with one of you longer than the other."

"Boy, aren't you the nicest sister in the whole world?" Phoebe teased, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yep, and don't you forget it!" Piper responded confidently.

"You know, I think she's actually right. It's bad enough that it happened this way. But at least it didn't happen simultaneously," Paige chirped. She looked at Phoebe and Piper and all three began to laugh.

_XoXoXoXoX_

Sebastien scratched the back of his head as he opened his refrigerator door. He looked in it: nothing but a bottle of water. "Great," he muttered. His stomach gave a loud growl as he opened the freezer door. There was a box of toast able waffles inside. He picked up the box and looked in it. There was only one waffle left.

"Better than nothing," he sighed to himself. He took it out and put in in the toaster and pushed down on the lever. He walked back into his bedroom and grabbed and put on a pair of jeans over his sleeping shorts. He heard the 'pop' of the toaster as he put on a blue t-shirt. When he headed down the hall, he was stopped mid-way by a Kazi Demon.

"Everyone else has failed, but I will not! Give me the stone!" he shouted as a fireball appeared in his hand.

Sebastien used his super speed as he bolted around the demon and down the hallway. Once he was out of his apartment, he stood with his back against the front of his door. He looked around to make sure no one was near.

"Paige!" he called.

_XoXoXoXoX_

Paige sat at the dining room table doing crossword puzzles in the morning paper. Phoebe sat across from her, proof-reading her own column. Paige looked up when she heard Phoebe sigh loudly.

"Everything okay Phoebes?" she asked kindly.

"No. I left out a word. It says 'Just follow your, it will lead you to the right place.' 'His what?' they will ask! It should say 'Just follow your _heart_ it will lead you to the right place." Phoebe put her head in her hands and sighed. Paige let out a small laugh. "Hey! It's not funny. It's bad. Very bad."

"Oh, you'll get over it," Paige assured her. "What is 'the opposite of live' and is four letters?"

"Dead?"

"No, wrong letters."

Piper, who had been getting herself a fresh cup of coffee, finally spoke up. "That's easy, evil."

Paige sketched in the letter and found that they fit. "That's it! But how did you know that?"

"Easy. Evil is live spelled backwards." She took a sip of coffee and smiled.

Once Paige had finished the puzzle, she folded the paper up and tossed it to the stack of recyclable papers. It didn't land right on the top as she had anticipated. The whole pile began to tumble but stopped, suspended in mid-air.

"Piper," she said warningly. "Remember? No personal gain."

"Oh, right." She flicked her wrist and unfroze the falling stack.

Paige walked over and began to pick them up when she heard a jingling noise in the air around her. "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Piper asked, concerned by the worry in Paige's voice.

"Sebastien."

"Well, go!" Phoebe ushered. Paige nodded and orbed out.

"I hope he's okay," Piper sighed.

**A/N: Finally, Chapter ten! Yay… It's finally up. Sorry if it was a little weird. I had a bit of writer's block… Please Review.**


	11. Yet Another Secret

**A/N: Sorry about the wait… I got grounded… I think that this chapter is going to be fairly short because I want to save a good part for next chapter…**

**Fanmania: Yea, I kinda liked it too. I thought it showed the true bond.**

Chapter Eleven: Yet Another Secret

When the glow from her orbs had dissipated, Paige stood face to face with the golden number 17 on Sebastien's apartment door. She raised her fist and knocked as hard and as loud as she could, in fear that Sebastien could be in grave danger. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the sound that accompanied Sebastien's super-speed and he opened the door.

"Sebastien! You're okay!" She was happy just to see his face.

"Yup, I'm fine. What about you, eh?"

"I'm even better that I know that you're still living and breathing. Why did you call me?"

"Him," he declared, pointing to the demon that was trapped in a crystal cage in the middle of Sebastien's living room.

"Wow," she said, in complete awe. "You seem pretty on top of things. So then why did you call me?"

"He wanted the stone. And you said that if any demons wanted the stone, to call for you and you and your sisters would help me."

"Yea. Sorry about the slow reaction time… I had to take care of some things." She forced a small smile onto her face.

"So what do we do with him now?" he asked.

"To be honest with you, I don't really know. I say we orb him back to my place and take care of him there."

"Sounds like a plan." He frowned at the look of uneasiness on Paige's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea," she lied rather quickly. She had learned that it was best to keep her charges out of her personal life. If she lost an innocent due to her love, Kyle would be taken away forever and she was fully aware of that. "C'mon let's go." She walked over and placed her hands on the cage. She felt Sebastien's hand on her arm as she concentrated and orbed the three of them into the Manor's attic.

Hearing the orb, Piper and Phoebe began to walk up to the attic. "Paige, is that you?" Phoebe called.

"Yea. Me, Sebastien and … um… a little friend."

"Oh, no," Piper sighed as she came into the attic and saw the Kazi Demon. "Doesn't your kind ever die off? We've killed you guys like how many times?"

"Foolish witch," he replied. "We Kazis never die!"

"Why?" Phoebe cried. "Why does every demon in the Underworld have to use the word 'foolish'?"

"Because," he replied simply. "Your ignorance stands in your way. You let all of your power go to your head."

"Don't listen to him," Leo warned as he orbed in. "Kazis have developed the power to convince you of something that's not true. Trust me, you don't let the power go to your head. You three are headstrong at most, not power hungry." He finished with a small smile.

Piper frowned. "How did you know all of this?"

"Kyle. He had a charge that was almost driven to suicide by a Kazi Demon. If it weren't for him…"

"Let me guess," Phoebe said with a slight smirk. "The Elders didn't know anything."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Not a thing."

"Big shock," Piper shot as she turned to the demon. "Who sent you?" The demon said nothing.

Paige grabbed a small ceramic box and opened it. She took a pinch of its contents and threw it at the crystal cage. The demon howled and doubled over in pain as the mixture of the cage and the powder began to wreak pain on the demon, shocking him. "Talk, now."

Once again, the demon said nothing. She raised her hand with another pinch full of powder and the demon caved. "Okay, okay. Just no more, please," he begged.

"Who sent you?" Paige repeated.

"Zankou."

"Zankou?" Phoebe questioned. "But we vanquished him already."

"Yes," the demon replied. "But as you have seen before, powerful demons have found out many ways to come out of death. Need I remind you of Barbas? You vanquished him six times."

"That's only because he cheated his way out death," Leo noted.

"And you think that Zankou, one of the most powerful demons in the Underworld, wouldn't find a way to 'cheat' as you called it?" The Kazi demon's tone had become increasingly cocky and it was increasingly getting on Piper's nerves.

"Alright. I say we vanquish him," Piper declared.

"But you said-"

"I said that we wouldn't torture you anymore. Which we won't. We'll just put you out of your misery."

Paige and Phoebe nodded. Phoebe held out her hands for her sisters to grab. "Let's do-"

Kyle orbed in, interrupting her. "He's a liar. Zankou didn't come back. The Elders-"

Paige cut him off. "What? The Elders actually know something? It's a miracle."

"Yes," he responded. "They said that it is impossible for him to come back due to the way he was vanquished. With the Nexus."

"So says the man who worked with Zankou," Piper muttered.

"Piper!" Paige exclaimed in a whisper as she stepped on her oldest sister's foot.

"Ow! What? It's true," she said.

"Okay you two! Cut it out." Phoebe said, jumping in as the mediator between the two feuding sisters. She turned to Piper. "Bay Piper, you sure have been moody lately."

Phoebe paused as a look of realistic horror crossed her face. She looked from Piper who looked more ashamed, to Paige who mimicked her own look of horror. Both Phoebe and Paige turned to stare at Piper and Leo.

"I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" Piper asked, staring at the ground. When she looked up, she saw both of her younger sisters nodding vigorously. "Well, before you two rip into me, can we get rid of the big fat liar over there?" she said jerking her thumb toward the demon.

"You do the honors. It may be the last fun thing you ever do," Phoebe quipped

"Thanks mom," Piper teased. Phoebe only cracked a minuscule smile. She raised her hands and blew up the demon, despite his pleas. She then turned to Kyle and Leo. "You two take Sebastien home and keep watch over him. Maybe relax and watch TV with him or something. Any demons and you come get us."

Leo nodded and kissed Piper lightly on the lips. He went over to Sebastien and they orbed out. Kyle quickly followed.

When Piper turned around, Phoebe and Paige were already seated on the couch. Piper pulled up an old wooden chair and took a seat. The guilt and remorse that was painted on her face showed just how apologetic she really was.

Phoebe leaned forward and looked at her sister directly in the eyes. "Piper, how could you do this after you ripped into me for exactly the same thing?"

"I don't know. I just never found the time or place. I just… I'm so sorry," She said as she began to sob.

Phoebe stood up and walked over next to her older sister. She knelt down as her younger sister did the same. They both placed a hand on Piper's shoulder on their respective sides.

Paige looked up lovingly at the eldest. "You saw us both confess, so why couldn't you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess that it wasn't constantly on my mind."

"So, even though I'm afraid to ask this, how long have you known?"

"I knew the day before you knew about you," she said looking down at Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled warmly. "Well, in about five months it looks like we're all going to be taking one big trip to the hospital."

"My thoughts exactly," Paige said, laughing.

"All upsetedness aside, maybe I'll have a girl this time! You know what they say, third time's a charm." Piper smiled.

"Maybe we'll all have girls!" Paige squealed.

"Maybe we will," Phoebe replied softly.

"What is it Phoebes?" Paige asked, concerned.

"You don't think that we'll all stop trusting each other after this, do you?"

"No, of course not," Piper replied. "We all make mistakes. It's okay." She reassured her with a warm smile.

"I do think that there's someone we need to-" Phoebe was cut off by an appearance of (just) white orbs. When the white glow faded, Grams stood in the attic, smiling at the sisters. "Hello girls."

**A/N: Whew. That took me forever to type. Hopefully the next chapter wont take that long! Plus I'm working on another fanfic. Three other ones… I'll try to be fast!**


	12. Party Crasher

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've just been a bit distracted lately. Hopefully this won't be too dull but I just haven't been in it lately. There's like two chapters left of this story but I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not. If you think I should, let me know and I will be happy to oblige. And I've been working on my other fanfic. It's called "Going Back." Check it out!**

**Fanmania: Hmmmm…. You'll just have to read to find out!**

**Who-will-change-the-world: Well, it was just something that was simmering inside my head and I felt I needed to get it out. Plus, that new Power of Three.**

Chapter Twelve: Party Crasher

"What are you doing here?" Piper snapped rather defensively. Usually, the only times Grams came was when something bad, powerful or both was on the horizon.

"I've come to give all three of you my congratulations and I've got something very special and important to tell you."

"Well, at least she didn't say 'bad and important.'" Paige muttered.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked eagerly.

"In exactly four months and twenty four days, a new Power of Three will be born," Grams explained.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked form on to the other with ecstatic smiles on each of their faces. This was great! They would be able to teach their children about their powers instead of keeping them bound until they found their ancestry in the attic one rainy night.

"And there's someone else who wants to give you their congrats." When Grams finished speaking, another round of white orbs appeared. When this set of orbs faded, Patty, the girls' mother stood next to Grams.

"Girls," she said softly as she stretched out her arms. The three girls walked over and embraced their mother. "You must be so happy."

Piper pulled away and looked up, crying. She wiped at her eyes and said, "I was, until I realized that our children, our three girls and my boys, are going to have to fight the same exact battles that we do every day."

"Not necessarily. The Power of Three was and still is used for more than battling and vanquishing demons. The Power of Three is what kept you two from falling apart," she said as she looked from Piper to Phoebe and back to Piper again. She smiled slightly as she gave Paige a small squeeze. "When Paige came along, it wasn't clear to her why she even came to Prue's funeral. But she did. It was destiny and you three know that better than anyone in this entire world. But when she came, it saved you. Now you can't tell me that you're ungrateful for that. I know that you love her just as much as you love Prue." There was third round of white orbs behind the sisters that none of them noticed. However, Patty noticed the appearing form. She used her free hand to wipe away the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Congratulations, a new Power of Three," a sixth voice cooed softly. The girls whipped around to see the reason their mother wept and the source of the new voice.

"Prue!" Piper cried through many sobs. She wasn't sure whether she was sad or happy or both. She walked over to the sister that had once been the pillar of strength for her and Phoebe and threw her arms around her.

"Piper," Prue whispered through her tears as she held her sister in her arms. Phoebe too had come over and was joining in the embrace. When Piper and Phoebe pulled away, Prue's gaze fell on Paige. She gave her a warm smile as she walked over to her and enveloped her. "The little sister I never knew."

Startling everyone in the room, there was a sound of unknown footsteps that was quickly followed by a male voice. "I just hate to be the one to break up this silly little reunion. Wait, what am I saying? No I don't!"

"Alucard," Paige, Phoebe and Piper said in unison.

"What's the matter? Having trouble getting to that stone?" Paige taunted.

"How did you get in here?" Phoebe demanded.

"One thing that I've learned is that if you come in through the hallway, your entrance isn't noticed as much." A cocky smile spread across his face.

"That must be the _only_ thing that you've learned," Paige said arrogantly.

"Oh," Piper spat, "Your little Kazi friend, yeah, he's gone. And it was a nice move by getting him to try and convince us that Zankou ordered him here. We vanquished him and he's _not_ coming back."

"But your subconscious says otherwise, Mrs. Halliwell. You thought that he'd come back and kill everyone that you ever loved."

"You! You created that dream! You…I… How dare you!" Piper felt the blood that ran through her veins begin to boil beneath her skin. She raised her hands in frustration and attempted to blow Alucard to a million little pieces. Her power seemed to be amplified by the baby that she was pregnant with but it appeared to have little to no effect on the vampire. He simply laughed.

"Yes, I did create that dream. I knew that you would fall into its depths and feel so hopeless that you were vulnerable to attack. You _won't_ be able to save anyone. You're useless."

Prue's face was set into a hard glare. "You do _not_ insult my sister."

Alucard laughed. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I won't have to. One thing you have to learn is that you don't mess with a pregnant Piper. And I'm guessing that these two won't be much different. And let me tell you, if they're not, you're in way over your head."

Alucard was taking every word that she was saying into consideration. Maybe the ghostly sister had a point. He thought for a moment and realized that the perfect time to attack them with the full force of his power and completely destroy them would come in due time. "Fine," he remarked with a smirk. "Until next time." And he was gone.

"We'll just see about that Mister 'I'm all big and bad.' I hate cocky demons." Piper heaved a sigh as she eased herself down onto the couch.

"Well, that visit was rather pointless, don't you think?" Phoebe asked, frowning.

"Not necessarily," Paige noted. "Not if he gathered enough information to figure out when the best time to attack would be."

"What are you getting at Paige?" Patty questioned.

"I'm thinking that if he knows about us, he'll attack when we're most vulnerable. Either right before or right after the deliveries."

"But what if these girls have powers like Wyatt did?" Phoebe asked.

"Then he'll make his move after they're born.

"Maybe not." Piper frowned as a thought came to her. "Maybe he's banking on them not having powers like Wyatt did, since he was twice blessed. He's depending on the fact that these children won't have force fields or things like that."

"Then we should start preparing now," Paige noted. "We don't know he'll attack so we have to be ready."

"We'll leave," Penny said. Patty and Prue nodded in agreement. "But we will be there for the births of these girls.

**A/N: Okay, I think that there's one more chapter after this but like I said, I'm thinking about continuing. R&R and let me know!**


	13. Love And Family

A/N: The reason that there are no replies from the readers on this chapter was because I typed and updated two chapters at the same time. Sorry about the inconvenience. Um… This is the last chapter so if you want me to continue it, let me know and maybe you could give me ways to do so. I was thinking skipping a few months to when the babies start to develop their powers… Let me know! Here it is, the last (hopefully not) chapter:

Chapter Thirteen: Love and Family

"If what Grams told us was right, there's only ten more days!" Paige excitedly pointed the day out on the calendar.

Four months and two weeks had passed since the visit the girls had received form their mother, grandmother and sister. All three of them knew that in a week and a half, they, their children and their families would see them again. Or, for the first time.

"Good," Piper said, relieved as she plopped down on the couch in the living room. "Because, for the third time in my life this baby is causing my body to work some serious overtime. You'd figure that after Wyatt and Chris, I'd be used to this."

"Easy for you to say," Phoebe sighed. "Like you said, your body's somewhat used to it! For us, it's like he ."

"What she said," Paige agreed, nodding.

"And if what Grams told us was right, we should be expecting a visit from our dear friend, Alucard. And that is the one thing that I'm not looking forward to." Piper closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"How is Sebastien?" Phoebe asked.

"Alive," Paige replied, "so far at least." As if on cue, Paige heard a panicked jingling noise. "Oh, no. It's him. I'll be back." She gave her sisters an apologetic look as she orbed out, belly and all.

When she orbed to Sebastien's, she didn't bother with the front door and orbed directly inside. When her body reformed in his apartment, the living room was a mess. Books lay strewn about, couch and chair were up turned and away from their original resting places.

"Sebastien, are you here?" she called.

A muffled 'yes' came from the back bedroom. She ventured her way back and saw him lying, semi-conscious, on the floor. He had been beaten pretty badly and had small and large gashes all over his face.

"Ohmigod!" She knelt down beside him and placed her hands over his face. Since she was half-Whitelighter, she had the abilities of a Whitelighter. A golden glow began to emanate from her hands as the cuts on his face began to close up. When she was finished, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"That's what I do," she replied. "What happened?"

"Alucard came, he beat the crap out of me."

"Did he get it?"

Sebastien nodded. "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do to stop him. I tried, I really did."

She put a finger over his lips. "Shh, it's okay. My sisters and I knew that this was going to happen soon. He's going to try and attack us. I want to take you home with me so we can keep an eye on you."

He nodded. He felt so weak. Every inch of his body was in immense pain even after he had been healed. He winced slightly as Paige put her hand on his arm and orbed them out. When the Manor's interior was in his view, he felt the softness of the couch cushions beneath him.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"A glass of water and an aspirin please."

"Sure." She went into the kitchen and soon returned with a glass of water and two aspirin. "Here. Will you be okay while I go and talk to my sisters?" He nodded.

When she walked into the attic, Piper and Phoebe were sitting on the couch. However, after her stomach began to grow, Phoebe found it thoroughly disappointing that she could no longer sit cross-legged on the furniture. Piper frowned at Paige's grave expression. Then her face softened to a look of horrified sorrow. "Oh no. Is he…?"

"No," Paige quickly assured her. "But girls, it's not good news. Alucard has the stone. Once he releases its powers, he'll no longer be just a vampire; he'll be half demon too. A very powerful half-demon."

"I agree," Phoebe said softly. "Not good at all."

XoXoXoXoX

"You know, if I weren't worrying about some bad a-- demon preparing to kill me, I'd probably be excited that I'm going to have a new baby girl and two nieces in twenty-four hours." Piper tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Well," Phoebe reminded her, "we don't know exactly what time."

"Yea, well, Grams just decided to forget to give us that little piece of information didn't she?"

"She kind of got rushed out, didn't she?" Paige replied.

"Yea. But even an estimated time would have been nice. But I'm hoping that it'll be less than twenty four hours because I don't want to be having a baby at eleven thirty at night!"

"And you think that we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, this waiting business sucks."

"Have you seen the guys?"

"They're all at Seb's. Leo and Kyle promised me that they'd keep an eye on him since we have all of this to worry about." Paige waved her hands around to punctuate her sentence. "Jason volunteered to go with. Oh, and Leo dropped the boys off at Magic School."

"I heard about half of that whole explanation," Piper said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, that's what nine nights without sleep will do to you," Phoebe replied.

"Then I've got good news. You won't have to worry about watching your backs anymore." The new voice wasn't a shock to anyone in the room. There was the usual surge of red light and Alucard stood in the middle of the attic, a triumphant smile playing across his lips. "I knew when the timing was right and now, I will destroy you all."

Piper raised her hands in attempt to blow him up. It made a small cut on his arm, which quickly healed itself. "Okay," she panicked. "That was bad. Really, really bad."

Paige frantically searched the room for any type of weapon. "Really ugly lamp thing!" she called. The lamp disappeared into orb particles and reappeared, heading straight for Alucard. With a wave of his hand, it was deflected.

Phoebe was the first to confront him. "We are not your toys and I will not stand by and allow you to hurt my family anymore!" She raised her hand as if to punch him. She figured that she could lunge the five feet between them

"Then I will kill you first!" A pale red bolt shot from both of his hands. Paige, who was behind Phoebe on the left, and Piper, who was standing behind Phoebe on the right, stretched out their arms. Piper's left and Paige's right. Even with their arms extended, there was still a two-foot gap between them and their sister.

Alucard's bolt stopped, suspended in mid-air. Frozen. But it was not Piper who had frozen it, for she too was frozen. Paige and Phoebe also stood, motionless. The whole attic was completely still. During the freeze, two bright red jets of lights shot out from Paige and Piper's outstretched arms. As time resumed, the jets enveloped Phoebe in some sort of shield.

Alucard's bolts continued to hurtle towards Phoebe but were reflected by the field that surrounded Phoebe. It bounced back and hit Alucard in the chest. Earlier, Phoebe had come up with a spell and took the piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Come on! I have a spell. We've weakened him enough, so it should work." She handed the paper to Piper who stood on the right. She took Paige's left hand and Piper's right. Piper held the spell out in the front as they read in unison.

"Love in heart, courage in mind 

_Take this demon from this time_

_Ease the pain that he has caused_

_  
Erase him now and all his flaws."_

Alucard let out an excruciating howl of pain as his body was consumed in flames. There was a loud 'pop' after the finish of the fiery vanquish and Alucard was gone. Paige smiled.

"We did it girls," she said softly.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Three figures appeared in orbs as Leo, Jason and Kyle arrived. Leo let go of Jason's arm as each man walked over to his true love. "Is everything okay?" Leo asked Piper.

"He's gone. We vanquished him," she replied. "Now, all we have to worry about is-" she stopped, mid-sentence. She looked at the clock on the table. It read; 12:03 A.M., March 3rd.

"Oh God!" all three sisters cried at once.

XoXoXoXoX

"It's 2:55 in the morning and I'm in some serious pain," Piper said, irritated.

"Well," Leo assured her, "you'll get through this."

"Don't be so sure."

"One more push," the doctor told her.

"You said that the past twenty times!" She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:03 A.M.

"One more!" he repeated, excitement in his voice. "We've got half the body out! That's it!" He pulled the baby girl out with one last push from Piper. The small baby began to cry as Piper heard two other cries coming from down the hall.

The doctor handed the baby to the nurse who took her off to be cleaned off. He then turned to another nurse who was frivolously scribbling things down. "3:03 A.M. Six pounds, four ounces. Go and ask the parents for the name." The nurse nodded and walked over to Piper and Leo.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" she asked.

Piper nodded. "Patience Hope Halliwell."

"You know," the nurse said as she frowned thoughtfully. "We've never had anything quite like this before."

"Like what before?" Leo asked.

"Three sisters had three girls at 3:03 A.M. and all three babies' names begin with a 'P.'"

"Really?" Piper questioned, interested. "What are my nieces names?"

"Well, one's name is Prudence Kristen Halliwell and the other's is Phaith Marie Halliwell." Piper didn't need to inquire as to which baby girl belonged to which sister.

"I guess that it's just a family thing." Piper smiled as she saw her two sisters, holding their daughters, being brought in by means of wheelchairs that were pushed by their boyfriends. The nurse came in and handed Patience to Piper. All of the nurses left and shut the door behind them.

Suddenly, in a flash of white light, Penny, Patty and Prue appeared. But Piper, Paige and Phoebe's attention was directed toward the dark corner where Cole Turner stood, smiling.

**A/N: Ah, well, there it is! I think that I want to continue but I want to know how you all would like to see it go. I have three other stories also. Going Back, Finding Paige and Odd One Out (name pending.) Please check them out and review this story! **


	14. Household Mania

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys (girls) are the reason I am writing this next chapter. You all give me motivation to write and go on. This chapter is just coming off the top of my head so I do apologize if it's not the best…

**Fanmania: Those names took about a half an hour to come up with… But I like them and I think that they were catchy. There's a little joke here about one of the names coming up in this chapter…**

**ColePhoebe4eva: Yup, you were right on the mark! I hope you like the following chapter. I'm trying to find a way to fit Cole into the story. I'm thinking possibly having the elders re-make him human for some underworld information and Phoebe falls out of love with Jason and back in love with Cole… I don't know… Just an Idea…**

**Powers:**

**Patience: Orbing, telekinetic orbing, psychokinetic orbing, molecular manipulation (like Piper) and object manipulation (ability to change forms of objects to other objects.)**

**Phaith: Orbing, telekinetic orbing, psychokinetic orbing, superspeed, telepathy.**

**Prudence: Telekinesis, astral projection, premonitions, levitation, (a new power comes in this chapter due to some important news. I don't want to give it away!) **

**All three children have a natural telepathy with each other. They can hear each other's thoughts and communicate with each other. It's not important now but will be later on in the story.**

Chapter 14: Household Mania

"Should we celebrate their half-birthdays?" Paige asked, confused. She and Kyle hadn't really done anything momentous with Phaith in the six months since her birth.

"Well, if not half-birthday, then their wiccaning," said a voice that came out of thin air. A split second later, Grams appeared in her traditional white orbs.

"Must we go through this-" Piper started.

"Oh, Piper. I thought that you learned your lesson the last time. You can't deny these children their ancestry! This is what they were meant to become. They will carry on your legacy."

"Okay Grams, no need for the long speech. You've convinced me," Piper sighed. "Let's just do it now, that way we can help them learn to develop their powers. He younger the better, right?" Piper wasn't very convinced.

Phoebe smiled as Little Prue sat in her lap, happily giggling to herself. Prue turned her big blue eyes on her great-grams and smiled. "Ga!" she cried.

Phaith and Patience sat in a small playpen playing tug-of-war with a small teddy bear.

"Mi!" Phaith cried.

"No!" Patience yelled.

"Girls," Piper said softly as she picked up the two arguing babies. She handed Phaith to Paige and sat down with Patience.

"Alright," Phoebe said, finally. "We'll go get ready and have the girls in the attic in a half an hour."

"Fine," Grams agreed. "Until then, I'll just wait here."

"Oh joy," Piper muttered as she walked up the stairs, meeting Leo halfway up.

"I heard that!" Grams called.

She handed Patience to Leo and smiled. "How would you like to give our daughter a bath while I get ready for her wiccaning?"

"Wiccaning?" he asked. "Since when-?"

"Since Grams showed up and said that the new Power of Three is to get their wiccaning. You know, just saying that makes me feel like I'm not needed anymore. I feel like I'm old." She sighed and stared at the floor.

Leo placed his hand on the side of her face and brought it up to match his. "You should be happy that you've brought in the next line of the most powerful witches on this planet. And they could even more powerful that you and Phoebe and Paige as long as you give them the knowledge they need. You were meant to pass this on. And with Wyatt and Chris with them, they'll be a force to be reckoned with. And we've seen the way both of those boys have turned out. They are pure good and live with it in their hearts. And the sooner that they get their powers; the sooner we can teach them right from wrong. You know that as long as we raise these girls right, we have nothing to worry about. We've seen the way Wyatt and Chris turn out. The fact that Chris died for his family says something. With them as role models, Patience, Phaith and Little Prue are going to be pure good. And-" Leo stopped as Patience reached up and began to wrap her fingers around his bottom lip. "Hey sweetie," he said as he lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "You're daddy's little girl aren't you?" Patience giggled as Leo turned back to Piper. "I'm just saying-"

"I know that you're just saying. I get it."

Paige and Phoebe had been standing at the bottom of the stairs and were now staring up at Piper and Leo, open-mouthed and flabbergasted. Paige spoke first. "Bit wordy, isn't he?"

Piper nodded. "You know our Leo. Never shuts up when he needs to." She stopped at the icy look she received from her husband and smiled. "But you know that we still love you." She pecked him on the cheek. "Now, that bath?"

Leo's look of brief displacement vanished as his daughter mimicked her mother and tried to kiss him on the cheek. "Sure." He turned up the stairs. "Are we ready for a bath?" he asked in a childish voice. Patience made a soft cooing noise as her and Leo disappeared up the steps.

Piper's face softened. "I remember the first time we talked about having kids. That was the same week you fell in love with that dumb flutist and our house was like a kid magnet," she said looking at Paige.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that he was really Allen O' Dale now was it?" she shot back.

"Normally you have that ability of sniffing out bad magical things."

"Well, that night, my bad magic radar was turned off."

"Hey kids, let's not get into a fight right before out daughter's wiccanings," Phoebe said.

"Fine," Piper and Paige said at the same time.

Phoebe turned and walked into the living room where Jason sat with Little Prue on his lap. Something had come over her in the past few months and she hadn't quite figured it out. Almost like her and Jason weren't in love anymore. She smiled at the both of them. As much as she wanted to tell Jason, she couldn't break his heart like that. He loved their daughter and possibly her too. But whatever was there long ago was now gone. Was it the appearance of Cole that was doing this to her? Did she really want Cole to come back and be with her and her daughter? A small voice in the back of her head was screaming "YES!"

She sat next to Jason and looked at her daughter's cute, pudgy, face and smiled. "After Leo's done, can you give Little Prue a bath?" she asked. "I have to get ready for the ceremony."

Jason nodded. "No problem," he replied. He stood up as Leo came down the stairs with Patience in his arms. Jason picked up Little Prue and headed up the stairs. Phoebe could tell that something was bothering him but didn't want to get him worked up.

When Paige walked into the kitchen, Kyle had already begun to bathe Phaith in the large kitchen sink. He looked at Paige as she entered. "This means a lot to you doesn't it?"

Paige closed her eyes as she nodded, silently. She opened them again and looked at him lovingly. "It's a part of who they are and who they're meant to become."

"It's a part of you," Kyle finished. Again, Paige nodded. "You know, I'm glad that at least I know about all of this magic stuff and how it works."

"Well, it's a part of you now. You're a Whitelighter and our daughter will be too. Well, half anyway."

Kyle smiled. "And I wouldn't trade it in for anything," he said as he kissed Paige lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to go on upstairs and get ready. I think Grams said that we'll start in about twenty minutes."

"Can do."

Paige walked up the stairs and saw Phoebe and Piper busily scrambling to get ready. She calmly went into her room and began to get dressed for the event.

XoXoXoXoX

After about half an hour, the wiccanings had been preformed and everyone was sitting in the living room. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and white lights as an Elder orbed in. He turned to Phoebe. "Ms. Halliwell, I've come to give you some news."

"Oh no," Phoebe sighed.

"Oh, it's nothing bad, I assure you. It's actually quite an honor for me to do this. I have come to inform you that your daughter, Prudence Kristen Halliwell has been announced as the next Waterbearer. As one of the five Elementals, she now has a spot in the Night of Aoluoes (however you're supposed to spell that!). I hope that you take this as a joyous momentum but do not take it lightly at the same time." And with those words, the Elder orbed out.

"Wow," everyone that had the ability to talk, said at the same time.

**A/N: Okay everyone, how was that? The Waterbearer thing was something I just thought of the other day… I hope you like it… it makes it a little more interesting…**


	15. My Little Waterbearer

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed (Fanmania…)**

**Fanmania: That whole waterbearer thing came off the top of my head… I think I'm going to go with Cole making a bargain with the Elders and bring him back… and then I think Phoebe will leave Jason…**

Chapter Fifteen: "My Little Waterbearer

"You know, now I understand why they call it the terrible two's," Phoebe said, agitated as she watched Little Prue sit in the bathtub, causing the water to divide and circle around her.

"No baf!" she cried.

"Prudence Kristen, why must you make things so difficult?" Phoebe asked, tickling her daughter.

"Where daddy?" Little Prue asked, looking up at her mother. "Miss him."

"Oh baby," Phoebe said softly as she finished washing up Little Prue. She pulled her out of the tub and dried her off. Phoebe knew that Little Prue was having a difficult time accepting the fact that her dad had left and went to Hong Kong. 'His special place' as Phoebe had called it. "It's okay; you have Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige and Uncle Leo here for you."

"And Phaith and Pate!" she replied. "Wy and Chris too!"

"Yep, Phaith, Pate, Wyatt and Chris," Phoebe said. "And all of us love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, I've given you the names of all upper level demons. What more do you want? Please, just make me human!" Cole stood in front of the council of Elders. "You can take all of the evil out of me; all I want is another chance to be human."

"Fine," one of the Elders declared. "But mark our words, you slip up once and all that you've worked for will be taken away and you will be forced to be a spirit again."

"Okay, just please, I'm ready."

Another Elder waved his hand. Cole felt his body become whole again as he ran his hands over his body, feeling that he truly was human again. "Where should we put you?" the Elder asked.

"In front of the Halliwell Manor," he replied.

The Elder nodded and orbed Cole away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole smiled as he looked around and took in the beauty around him, completely loving it all. He took in a breath as he gathered the courage to knock on the door. He raised his fist and knocked three times, praying that Phoebe would answer the door.

Phoebe answered the door with Little Prue on her hip. "Cole," she said flabbergasted. "What… what are you doing here!" Little Prue handed a glass of water to her mother.

"I've been made human by the Elders. I really want this to work out for us Phoebe, I really do. Paige and Piper have forgiven me and now I need you to too. I know I've made my mistakes," he reached out and touched Phoebe lightly on the arm. She snapped into a past premonition of the old Cole. The evil Cole. She pulled back the glass of water and began to throw it at him. The water came out half-way and stopped in mid-air. It gurgled for a minute and went back into the glass.

Phoebe looked over at Little Prue and frowned. Little Prue shook her head. "Mean," she said. "Mommy no be mean."

"Sorry baby," Phoebe said, apologizing. "I won't do it again, promise." Prue smiled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was Prue, my little Waterbearer," she told him.

"Waterbearer? She's a Waterbearer? How did that happen?"

"Well, an Elder came, told me that she was one and she would be partaking in the Night of Aeoulous. So we just had to cope with it. Personally, I think that it's pretty cool."

"As do I," he replied. "But you do have to take into consideration that it will be tough to raise her as it is. That's why I want to help you in doing so. Piper and Paige have already accepted me back in and I really want to be a part of you and your daughter's lives."

Phoebe's face softened as she let on a small smile. "Cole, I would love for you to be a part of this family," she said, stepping aside and letting him inside the house. Piper came into the foyer and saw Cole. The look on her face was mixed between forgiveness and anger. After all, he had helped her keep Leo. She decided to be nice as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Cole," she said. "What happened to you?"

"The Elders gave me one last chance to be human. I would do anything to be a part of this family." He looked at Piper, begging for clearance.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you're as much a part of this family as the Kyle or the rest of us. The only person you really have to worry about is Paige."

"She may have trusted me when I was a ghost but maybe not so much now. I'm really hoping that she will come to accept that I've traded in everything to be with you," he said lightly touching Phoebe's chin. Phoebe softly smiled.

"Well, it's the time of truth," Piper said. "Paige!"

Paige appeared in a swirl of orbs. "What?" she asked, looking at Piper. She was distracted when Cole caught her eye. "What is he doing here?" she demanded.

"He," Phoebe said stepping in between them, "is here for me and for all of us as long as you don't have a problem with it."

Paige eyed him skeptically. "Fine," she said.

Phaith orbed in beside her. "Mommy!" she said. "Why leave?"

"Sorry hunny," she replied. "Auntie Piper called for me."

Phaith saw Cole. She looked at him with the most disregards as a two year old could muster. "Who he?"

"This is Cole," Phoebe said.

As if feeling they needed a third consultant, Phaith and Little Prue sent a telepathic message to each other containing one word: _Patience!_ "Pate!" they both cried out. In a split second, Patience appeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Wha?" she asked. She then saw Cole and smiled. "Cowe!" She ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"How…?" Piper asked. She figured that it was better left unasked.

Cole was as surprised as Piper was. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Phoebe replied.

"So is this the new Power Of Three?" he asked.

"Your looking at it," Paige replied.

"They'll do good." He smiled.

**I know, I know… it was a kind of sucky chapter…. But hey, the next chapter will be much much better! I promise! Well, just read and review!**


	16. Missing and Some Added Help

**A/N: Well, thanks to the both of you that reviewed. I'm thinking about ending this story and doing a sequel called Teen Troubles… would you all read it? I hope so…..**

**Fanmania: Yeah, I was more than happy to bring Cole back….. I like Cole more than Jason anyway… I do hope this chapter is not sucky either….**

**ColePhoebe4eva: Yes… little Pate is too adorable…. I am glad that Cole is back… if this chapter goes the way I want it to, he'll kind of feel guilty……**

Chapter Sixteen: Missing and Some Added Help

"Mommy! We're tired!" all three girls cried at once. Since Cole had arrived, everyone had stayed up talking.

"Okay," Piper said, standing up. "It is pretty late," she replied looking at the clock. It was about 11:30 at night. All three toddlers stood, Patience and Little Prue taking Piper's hands. Phaith took Patience's hand in hers as they walked up the stairs. "I'll be back," Piper called. Leo headed up behind her with Wyatt and Chris trailing behind him.

Phoebe sat with her head on Cole's shoulder in the conservatory while Paige and Kyle sat on the wicker loveseat across from them. She smiled as Cole kissed the top of her head. "Well, now we're one big happy family," she laughed.

"Yea," Paige replied. "Let's just savor this because in another ten, eleven years…. I don't even want to think about it. Just gives me a headache," she said putting her hand to her temple.

"But," Cole said, "you have to think about the twenty years in the future when they will be you, mixing potions, kicking butt, battling demons, falling in love with them," he added with a smile. Phoebe looked up and smiled at him.

Piper and Leo came down the stairs about ten minutes later. "All five are asleep," Leo said with a sigh of relief. They took as seat on the floor in front of the wall. They were all deep in conversation when they heard a disturbing noise come from upstairs, followed by cries. All six stood immediately and began to run up the stairs. When they all tumbled into the room of the girls, they were flabbergasted to see the last bit of five demons shimmering out.

"No!" all three sisters cried at once.

"Damn it!" Paige cried.

"The boys!" Piper said, rushing out of the room and into Wyatt and Chris's room. Everyone else followed her. The two boys were laying in their beds, fast asleep. "Leo, you need-"

"I'm way ahead of you." Leo grabbed his sons and took them "Up There." With the future Charmed Ones being kidnapped, it was all they needed for the most powerful one being on the earth to be kidnapped.

Phoebe mindlessly walked into the hall. "They're gone," she said quietly. "Jason. He has to know," she finished as Cole came into the hallway.

"Are you sure you want to worry him?" he asked.

"Well, she is his daughter and he needs to know if her life is in danger, which it is," she replied, wiping away her tears. She had never dealt with anything like this before except for when it was with Wyatt and now, she realized, that was way different and now she had more sympathy for Piper. She got up and walked downstairs and looked for her purse. When she found it, she fished around for her cell phone. She sat outside on the front porch. She heard the front door open behind her and turned to see Cole. "I'll be back inside in a little bit. I just want to do this alone." Cole nodded and went back in the house. Phoebe stared at the phone in her hands realizing how hard it would be for her to call Jason. She slowly dialed his number and pushed the 'send' button. She listened to it ring several times when the voice mail picked up. She waited for the beep and took a deep breath. "Hey Jason, it's Phoebe. Um I really needed to talk to you. It's about Prue. She's…. she's…. Jason, Prue's been kidnapped. I just thought that you should know." And with that, she hung up the phone.

_XoXoXoXoX_

Jason walked into his apartment as the last of the message that Phoebe was recording played. The important thing that heard and felt that the only thing he needed to hear was "Prue's been kidnapped." He immediately turned back out the door and headed for the nearest airport.

_XoXoXoXoX_

Paige sat in the attic, furiously swinging a scrying crystal over a map. Everyone was a mess after the kidnappings. Paige had been scrying, undying, for the past three hours while Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo were orbing around the Underworld looking for leads as to who had the girls. Paige couldn't get over herself after what had happened. She began to rub her forehead when she heard a weird noise come from behind her. She turned to see a blue, open time portal. Then, out of the portal, stepped two very familiar faces.

"What… what are you doing here?" Paige asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, it looks like we're here to stop our sister and cousins from turning evil." Chris said smiling.

"So we're here to help you get them back," Wyatt finished.

"Well, at least you're good," Paige said looking at Wyatt. "So maybe we can change this future too."

"Let's hope so," they said together.

"I thought when he was evil was bad, it is _nothing_ compared to those three." Chris added.

"Being evil, they're even more powerful than I am when they're together which is all the time," Wyatt said.

"So you are the twenty-four Wyatt and the twenty-two year old Chris?" Paige asked, making sure. They both nodded. She had forgotten that she was still swinging the scrying crystal until it hit a point on the map, startling her. "I've got them!" she said. "They're in the Embarcadero."

"Well then, let's go!" The brothers said together.

_XoXoXoXoX_

"Tell me what you know!" Cole said, holding a demon up by the scruff of his shirt. "Where are the girls?"

"The daughters of the Charmed Ones have been kidnapped? Who would be such a fool?" the demon replied.

Cole dropped the demon into the firey pits below. "What now?" he asked.

"We go find Paige and see what she's got," Piper said.

"She's not at the Manor anymore," Leo said, trying to sense her. "She's in the Embarcadero. With two others…men."

"This is so not the time," Phoebe remarked.

"Wait, they have a familiar trace."

"Well," Cole said. "Let's just go get to them."

**A/N: Well, so what do you think? Let me know. The Chris and Wyatt thing was a last minute add in. Read and Review! **


End file.
